Centaur
Author: Takenaka_Emika History The Centaurs were nomadic and the most populous race on Merath, until, that is, the demons arrival. The centaurs didn't know much about the demons, only that they had a very active sex drive. They didn't see anything wrong with the demons hyperactive libido and didn't see them as a threat, nor the corruption they had. The centaurs continued to forage for supplies in corrupted lands and soon found themselves becoming hornier than usual. They simply thought it was time to mate and didn't pay much mind to it, after all, it's only natural. First it started with 2 centaurs constantly fucking then 3, then 6, then 12 and soon entire herds broke out in a 24/7 orgy. The few centaurs that did not take part in the orgy figured out all too late that it was the demon's corrupted fruit and water that made everyone mindless sex fiends. They tried to convince their friends and family to overcome this demonic influence but most fell victim to the corruption and persuasion of the beckoning fuck dolls. Others simply gave up and left the herd. The demons that found these orgies would join in and dominate all the centaurs with their unquenchable libido and lust. Once they were exhausted and sucked dry, the demons gathered them up and made them into their sexual beast of burden. There are very few uncorrupted herds that are not in service to the demons and even fewer pure herds. The pure still have a lack luster view on sex as a taboo but have become cautious and distrustful around lands known to be stomping grounds for demons. Also known from classical Greek mythology on Earth, the Centaur is one of the many sapient species of Mareth. Codex: Centaur. Centaur NPCs *'Edryn' - A large-breasted centaur who works as a guard by day and moonlights as a prostitute in Tel'Adre. *'Kelt' - A rude centaur found at Whitney's Farm. A demonic seduction aura causes those who spend extended time in his company to steadily submit to his outlandish demands. **'Kelt's harem' - Only mentioned in passing. **'Kelt's children' - Kelt can under certain circumstances impregnate a female or Champion. Once born, the filly leaves her mother and is never encountered again. *'Unnamed centauress' - Owner of the Gym in Tel'Adre. *'Unnamed Wet Bitch clientele' - The description of The Wet Bitch states that the clientele consist of "mostly centaurs and dog-morphs of various sub-species". There is no way to interact with them though. *'Unnamed Tel'Adre centaur' - When Urta visits the Council of Tel'Adre at the beginning of Urta's Fertility Quest, she is welcomed by a centaur. *The centaur is one of the races the Sex Machine in the Shower at the Tel'Adre Gym can impregnate a female or hermaphroditic Champion with. Once born, the filly leaves her mother and is never encountered again. Becoming a centaur To be classified as a centaur, the Champion needs to have a centaur lower body. To get that they first have to gain hooves by using minotaur blood, then use equinum. There are some (but not many) transformative scores that takes precedence over centaur so it is possible to have a centaur body and not be classified as a centaur. Rathazul can craft Taurinum from two Equinum and one Minoutar Blood when he is a follower for a cost of 100 gems, which will apparently turn you into a centaur. Bad end transformation Succumbing to Kelt will cause a Bad End where the Champion is transformed into a submissive nymphomaniac centauress and added to Kelt's harem. Advantages and disadvantages Transforming into a centaur with potions on the other hand has very little effect on the actual game playing. It's mostly cosmetic. The only exceptions are: *A centauress needs a special Centaur Pole to be able to masturbate. Whitney will give one to the Champion if they need it. *A centaur needs the Yoga Guide (which can be bought from Giacomo) to be able to attend Cotton's yoga classes. *The Champion needs to be a centaur to experience the Ponies April Fools' Day special event by the Lake. *The Champion with a centaur lower body is more susceptible to Kelt's dominance and thus more likely to get the centauress Bad End. Category:Sapient Category:CoC Category:CoC Orig Category:Centaur